


Passarinho

by Cajuzinhoinho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amigo Secreto BrArg, M/M, Universo alternativo - Steampunk, menções de violência mas quase nada, universo alternativo distopia mal construida, universo não alternativo - martin sendo um romantico muito gay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Como se fruta virasse pássaro no ar, Martín tinha sobrevivido por uma loucura do destino, mas de como tinha ido parar nas mãos desse médico-mecânico sorridente, ele não poderia saber. Uma boa dose de sorte, sem dúvida.-Meu presente para o Amigo Secreto BrArg para Sleepyshell! Espero que goste♥♥
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Passarinho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshell/gifts).



> Olha, se tem uma fanfic que eu nunca esperava escrever, era um au de steampunk de mais de 8 mil palavras kkkkk nunca fui muito de steampunk, mas essa ideia só veio e cá está, espero que gostem, principalmente a minha amiga secreta, sleepyshell ♥
> 
> Não prestem muita atenção na construção do mundo alternativo tá porque prestei menos ainda kkkkk mas era pra ser algum tipo de governo distópico autoritário anti-meio ambiente, que bom que não é nada parecido com o que a gente tem agora né rs
> 
> Agredecimentos à Maju pela consultoria biomédica que fez esse au possível e à Berseker que pensou todo esse evento pra gente já começar bem o ano ♥

Martín voltou a ouvir muito antes de voltar a ver. Pequenos estalos agudos e metálicos, cliques sem ritmo ou padrão, apitos abafados, uma mistura de tique-taques. Depois, vieram as sensações. Cócega leve na barriga, um latejar em uma perna, um calor na outra. O cheiro, de fumaça, graxa, suor, queimado e camomila. No começo, tudo era um amálgama indecifrável em meio ao pesado pulsar de uma dor de cabeça insistente e apenas semi-consciente. Aos poucos, porém, Martín foi deixando de vez o sono, até que em algum ponto, após algumas tentativas fracassadas, conseguiu abrir os olhos. 

Demorou para se acostumar com a claridade vinda de uma janela aberta logo ao seu lado, banhando de luz natural o que parecia ser um quarto pequeno e bagunçado por uma infinidade de caixas e objetos indecifráveis jogados pelo chão batido de terra. As paredes eram de tijolo descoberto, mas ele só se via detrás de uma série de papéis mal pregados com desenhos e anotações que Martín não entendia, além de alguns relógios e mostradores que ele também não reconhecia a função, e um suporte pequeno com dois incensos acesos. A julgar pela distância do teto, o barraco tinha ou o pé direito muito baixo, ou Martín estava deitado em uma cama muito alta, possivelmente os dois. 

Aliás, sequer parecia estar em uma cama, pela superfície firme sob suas costas, que no máximo estava coberta por duas camadas de tecido grosso para inverno, muito longe de se assemelhar a um colchão. Martín tentou se levantar para checar em que estava, mas uma dor intensa atravessou seu corpo e o impediu de fazer mais que grunhir e desistir. 

— Opa, calma. Vai se arrebentar todo se fizer isso agora.

Martín se virou para a direção da voz desconhecida. Uma figura nova apareceu no seu campo de visão, embora quase se misturasse com os objetos ao redor. Era um rapaz, com olhos muito grandes e muito pretos arregalados para ele, o rosto e os braços expostos sujos de sujeira e graxa. 

— Achei que você nunca ia acordar. — ele sorriu, num tom brincalhão meio fora de lugar. — Mas continua quietinho, senão eu não consigo trabalhar. 

Martín tentou falar, protestar, ao menos perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a voz não saía da garganta seca e tensa. Percebeu então que estava com sede, tentou fazer qualquer som sair para sinalizar, mas sequer conseguia controlar seu peito e abdômen para forçar uma tosse. O único movimento que conseguia fazer era respirar. 

— Você se espatifou feio, foi um milagre te achar inteiro. Quer dizer, quase.

Com um pouco de esforço, Martín conseguiu dobrar o pescoço o suficiente para ver o próprio corpo estirado no que parecia ser uma mesa comprida. A placa de titânio que tivera desde a adolescência do lado esquerdo do seu abdômen estava aberta, e Martín podia enxergar todos os cabos e engrenagens e parafusos acoplados a seus rins, em movimento dentro de seu corpo como haviam estado há anos. Além desta, havia uma nova placa, fechando uma fenda enorme na costela esquerda, dando acesso a seu pulmão, onde peças que Martín não se lembrava de ter adquirido se expandiam e retraiam ao ritmo de sua respiração. Martín tentou segurar o fôlego, mas não conseguiu. 

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que foi um cano quebrado, o que atravessou seu peito na queda. Uns cinco centímetros para cima e teria passado no meio do coração. — o rapaz explicou com cuidado, sem tirar os olhos dele. 

Martín encontrou seu olhar, e quis perguntar o que mais tinha acontecido quando ele caiu, mas na falta da voz, o rapaz pareceu conseguir ler seu olhar e prosseguiu: 

— Você quebrou a coluna, em dois pontos, foi bem feio. Mas foi a primeira coisa que eu arrumei quando você chegou, eu acho que vai sarar sem maiores consequências, só vai ter que te abrir de tempos em tempos para apertar alguns parafusos, porque se acontecer de algum deles afrouxar demais do jeito errado, aí sim pode virar um problema. 

Martín sentiu o rosto contrair e o corpo estremecer só de pensar. Realmente, era um milagre que estivesse vivo. 

— Suas pernas eu salvei o que pude. Vai ficar uma cicatriz na direita, mas deu para fechar. A esquerda infeccionou e já era, e eu vou ter que fazer uma nova. Depois que eu terminar o seu pulmão. Prioridades.

Ele ofereceu um sorriso um pouco sem jeito, e Martín não conseguiu sorrir de volta. 

— Ah, e eu acho que quando eu terminar você consegue voltar a falar. Tive que travar o movimento do seu diafragma para não interferir enquanto eu instalava o pulmão novo, então só o movimento mecânico está funcionando por enquanto. — ele deu um peteleco de leve na placa. — Mas assim que eu terminar volta ao normal, se tudo der certo, daí eu posso perguntar o seu nome. Eu me chamo Luciano. 

Luciano. Martín mexeu os lábios ressecados para repetir, mas como esperado nenhum som veio. Mesmo assim, Luciano assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu de novo, para então baixar os óculos com uma meia dúzia de lentes aumentativas acopladas para diferentes distâncias, cobrindo seus olhos muito grandes e muito pretos.

— Agora tenta voltar a dormir, porque ainda vou demorar aqui. 

Ele acariciou o ombro de Martín como conforto e inclinou-se sobre os buracos em seu torso. Martín voltou a olhar para o teto, porque assistir às ferramentas de Luciano sumindo em seus órgãos internos tornava impossível ficar parado e deixar que esse completo estranho salvasse sua vida.

Quando Martín fechou os olhos, tudo voltou para ele como fragmentos de memória incoerentes. Os passos apressados de seus pés seguidos pelo de três ou quatro ou dez policiais, os gritos deles, a risada de adrenalina de Martín , o vento forte e fétido, os tiros evitados por um triz, sua mão apertando até machucar umas folhas de papel antes de enfiá-las amassadas com pressa no bolso da calça. Martín saltou do topo de um prédio para outro, e outro, até que seus pés travaram na beira do chão - que não era chão, mas o topo de um dos dirigíveis gigantes do governo, que ele tinha saltado sem perceber e sido seguido, Embaixo, não havia mais cidade, enquanto corria os prédios já haviam se afastado e pareciam minúsculos, e o limite da cidade, antes do penhasco que separava da cidade vizinha, tinha sido deixado para trás. Meio segundo a mais, e Martín teria sido agarrado pelas forças da lei, mas na escolha entre a vida na prisão e a morte certa, Martín se jogou no ar sem tempo de reconsiderar. Era um modo belo de partir, no ar, como uma fruta que caía das tais árvores que ele ouvia nas histórias. 

Mas como se a fruta virasse pássaro no ar, Martín tinha sobrevivido por uma loucura do destino, mas de como tinha ido parar nas mãos desse médico-mecânico sorridente, ele não poderia saber. Uma boa dose de sorte, sem dúvida. 

Martín conseguiu dormir por pura exaustão, mesmo com as mãos de Luciano cutucando, puxando, abrindo e fechando seus músculos e órgãos, encaixando engrenagens complexas para auxiliar o que a natureza sempre faria melhor em suas condições ideais. Quando acordou, o cheiro do ambiente era outro, menos doce, alecrim no meio do suor e do queimado e da graxa. Da janela não entrava mais luz, mas o ambiente era iluminado por alguns poucos lampiões espalhados. 

As placas em seu torso estavam todas fechadas e parafusadas, contrastando em branco reluzente com sua pele avermelhada e quente. Tentou mover o pescoço, e conseguiu; tentou se levantar, e a dor o manteve firme no lugar. Olhou para os lados, Luciano estava no canto oposto do pequeno cômodo, de costas para ele, parecendo limpar suas ferramentas ou quiçá suas mãos. Ele estava como antes, de regata que um dia foi branca suja e encardida até virar bege, uma calça preta gasta presa por suspensórios, os óculos no topo da cabeça, segurando ao menos em parte uma bagunça de cachos escuros e soltos.

— Martín… 

Luciano se virou para ele, com os olhos arregalados e confusos diante do que mal tinha sido um sussurro estrangulado, mas que ao menos tinha saído.

— Meu nome é Martín. 

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na beira da mesa que Martín usava como cama, com um sorriso doce nos lábios cheios e ressecados. 

— Martín. — ele repetiu. — O prazer é meu.

Martín tentou sorrir de volta, mas podia imaginar que naquele estado não sairia grandes coisas. O que era uma pena, porque o tal Luciano tinha um sorriso muito bonito, e Martín não gostava de perder mesmo quando não estava competindo. 

— Como eu cheguei aqui? — perguntou, olhando em volta mais uma vez, conseguindo identificar alguns desenhos e objetos que antes eram borrões indecifráveis. 

— Você caiu do céu. — Luciano riu de leve, tentando amenizar a situação. — Literalmente, do céu. Estava passando um dirigível aqui em cima, mas bem alto vindo da cidade aqui do lado, sabe? Você caiu em cima do ferro velho, o que pelo menos eu imagino que seja melhor que cair de cara no chão. Daí te encontraram e te trouxeram pra mim.

— Você é médico-mecânico daqui então? 

Luciano deu um sorriso, se levantou e andou pela sala, sem que Martín conseguisse acompanhá-lo com os olhos por completo. 

— Não. Legalmente, nem médico sou. — ele riu dizendo isso, e retornou com um copo de água para Martín. — Mas sou sua melhor opção.

Martín quis questionar, mas naquele estado não teve escolha senão permitir que Luciano o ajudasse a ficar sentado na mesa, e aceitar a água. Mover os braços doía, mas se recusou a ferir o resto de seu orgulho deixando Luciano lhe dar de beber. A água estava morna demais, mas depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo sem nada, era um alívio imenso da mesma forma. Depois de mais um copo, até sua dor de cabeça parecia amenizar. 

Conseguiu prestar mais atenção em Luciano por um momento. O misterioso não-médico que tinha salvado sua vida não parecia em nada com os senhores sisudos que Martín associava com a profissão. Tinha a idade de Martín, tirando ou pondo alguns poucos anos, pele brilhante de suor e sujeira, cabelos desgrenhados pretos e oleosos, da mesma cor de seus olhos, emoldurados por cílios compridos e sobrancelhas fortes em um rosto esculpido por linhas firmes e ângulos suaves. Era bonito, o tipo de beleza casual e sem esforço que Martín encontrara e usufruira algumas vezes na vida, mas muito diferente da sua.

— Como você está se sentindo? — a voz amigável de Luciano interrompeu seus pensamentos, e então Martín teve que voltar a se concentrar em si mesmo. 

— Vivo. — se viu dizendo, com uma surpresa genuína e estupefação, porque aquele simples fato era ridículo por si só. — … com dor de cabeça. E um pouco tonto. 

— Mais alguma dor? 

— Nas pernas. Bem, o que sobrou delas. 

— Está respirando bem? 

Martín tentou inspirar e respirar fundo, e assentiu. 

— E com fome. 

Luciano sorriu em compaixão, e deu outro tapinha em seu ombro. 

— Preciso checar algumas coisas, daí podemos jantar. Só mais um pouco de paciência. 

Martín não queria ter paciência, mas Luciano fez um biquinho enfurecedor e mesmo assim ele não conseguiu protestar. 

Na meia hora seguinte, Luciano cutucou seu corpo todo com uma variedade de ferramentas estranhas, o mandou respirar fundo, segurar a respiração, mexer os braços, os dedos, virar a cabeça, falar, abrir a boca, fechar os olhos, e mais uma série de comandos sem qualquer tipo de explicação. Tateou seu pescoço e rosto com os dedos grossos, escutou seu coração, pulmão e placa, tirou sangue e colocou em uma diversidade de pequenos potinhos com rótulos em uma língua que Martín não conhecia. Acendeu um isqueiro próximo a seus olhos para checar sua visão, fez uma série de perguntas idiotas para averiguar sua capacidade de raciocínio, e foi anotando tudo um bloquinho velho de papel com um cotoco de carvão.

Martín sentiu-se estranhamente absorto pelo processo, quase relaxado sob as atenções minuciosas daquele desconhecido. Talvez ainda estivesse em um sonho detalhado e elaborado, ou talvez aquele fosse um teste antes de ser aceito no além, de qualquer modo, ao final de tudo aquilo, se sentia leve e meio esquisito, e demorou para processar a voz de Luciano quando ela veio:

— Você tá bem detonadinho, mas parece que está tudo funcionando. Ainda vou ter que fazer uns ajustes no dispositivo de hemodiálise que você danificou na queda, e seria melhor você ficar em observação quanto ao pulmão artificial. De qualquer forma, ainda nem comecei a construir sua perna nova. — Luciano explicou, forçando uma casualidade que não cabia muito. — Então você vai ter que ficar aqui por algumas semanas, a não ser que prefira arriscar e sair daqui o quão antes possível, que daí eu monto um par de muletas em uma hora e você faz o que quiser da vida.

Martín considerou as possibilidades. Nunca gostara de médicos, muito menos de ficar preso em um lugar, e a polícia deveria estar atrás dele ainda. Ou pensava que estava morto. Mas de qualquer forma, Martín não teria mais onde arranjar uma perna mecânica, e esse não-médico em seu barraco-consultório realmente era sua melhor opção.

— Eu espero. — disse por fim. Luciano assentiu, mas não sorriu. 

— Vou trazer algo pra comer então. Ah, e você deve querer suas roupas de volta.

Dessa vez deu um sorriso meio envergonhado e saiu para então voltar. Trazia em mãos uma camisa branca e uma calça marrom, que Martín reconheceu como suas. Luciano desdobrou a camisa e a aproximou de Martín. 

— Levanta os braços.

Martín se ofendeu e tomou a camisa de suas mãos

— Eu consigo sozinho. Não sou uma criança.

Luciano pareceu incomodado, mas não tentou impedir. Porém, assim que Martín esticou um braço para puxar o outro para dentro da manga, uma pontada dolorida na costela o fez grunhir. Disposto a não demonstrar fraqueza mesmo naquele estado, Martín continuou. 

— Se algo estiver doendo, você tem que me falar. — Luciano avisou. — É normal que você sinta dor, mas eu tenho que saber.

— Não está. — mentiu, e terminou de vestir a camisa. 

Ela estava limpa e cheirava bem, mas as manchas de sangue que não tinham saído eram um tanto chocantes. Na altura do peito havia um furo largo e irregular, e ao redor dele todo o tecido era vermelho quase até a gola. A calça estava em melhor estado, rasgada em vários pontos porém com menos sangue. Martín encarou o próprio corpo vestido em um longo momento de choque. Ver aquelas marcas do acidente tão escancaradas sobre seu corpo, parecia até errado que Martín tivesse vivo, quase como um insulto a alguma coisa que ele não sabia bem o que.

Luciano estava encarando-o se encarar.

— Eu posso tentar arranjar roupas novas… — sussurrou. — Mas não temos muita coisa aqui. Não é um hospital de verdade nem nada. — tentou rir. Quando Martín não reagiu, ele saiu do quarto. 

Martín ouviu seus passos aquietando e só quando teve certeza que Luciano estava longe o suficiente, enfiou a mão no bolso e buscou em algum lugar os papéis que o levaram até lá. Seu coração acelerou com a ideia de que eles poderiam ter se perdido, ou estragados, ou roubados. Sua quase morte não poderia valer de tão pouco a ponto de acabar assim, com ele de mãos vazias, depois de apertar tão forte os papéis nas mãos enquanto fugia daqueles que buscavam recuperá-los.

Sentiu algo na ponta dos dedos, bem no fundo do bolso, e tirou sem o mínimo de cuidado. As folhas tinham grudado umas nas outras, mas quando tentou soltá-las, estava tudo lá, os mapas, as direções, os detalhes, os desenhos explicativos. A tinta tinha borrado em poucas letras, mas como um milagre ainda maior que o do próprio Martín, seu grande tesouro estava inteiro. 

A chave para sua vingança e também para seu futuro, para o fim de uma vida de roubar migalhas e ser perseguido, o começo de uma nova vida, bem longe dali, de riqueza e respeito. Um mapa, com as senhas e as instruções para o acesso à maior coleção particular de jóias do país, pertencente ao homem mais rico do país, o próprio dono da policia, trancada a sete chaves não por uma segurança extensiva, mas pela manutenção dos segredos sobre sua localização. E Martín tinha agora em mãos um relatório, quase como uma bula, delineando passo a passo como ele poderia chegar, um documento tão confidencial que só saber sua existência era condenável. 

Com apenas um pedaço do tesouro, poderia viver feliz e tranquilo pelo resto da vida, poderia pagar sua segurança e seus caprichos. Quando tivesse em mãos sua parte, anunciaria ao mundo a localização e deixaria que o mar de miseráveis e famintos invadissem e limpassem cada pedaço de diamante e esmeralda do cofre. E quando o caos se instaurasse e derrubasse as estruturas antes tidas como eternas e inquestionáveis, Martín assistiria a tudo de camarote. Um sonho desses era um que valia se jogar de um dirigível para não perder.

Escondeu novamente o papel no bolso, bem dobrado e com cuidado dessa vez, bem a tempo de voltar a ouvir os passos de Luciano na direção do quarto. 

— Trouxe sopa, e umas frutas. — ele sorriu, por educação.

Martín sorriu também, mas de verdade.

Tendo em mãos o documento mais valioso da nação, não era fácil ficar preso deitado o dia inteiro. No segundo dia, Martín estava tão inquieto que pensava que iria explodir. Não podia sequer andar, ou se levantar sem pedir ajuda, ou sair para tomar um ar. Luciano tinha o movido para uma cama improvisada no canto da própria oficina, para liberar sua mesa de trabalho. Dentro da própria oficina, porque se alguma coisa acontecesse com Martín, poderia não dar tempo de levá-lo até lá. Além disso, ali só tinha aquele cômodo, o quarto de Luciano e o banheiro. A cozinha ficava dentro do quarto, não havia qualquer tipo de sala ou sequer uma mesa para comer. Pelo menos de acordo com Luciano, porque Martín estava impedido mesmo de explorar seu local de confinamento. 

Os dias eram todos iguais. Acordava com a luz da janela. Luciano trazia um café da manhã, se sentava no canto da cama e comia com Martín. Às vezes eles conversavam, e isso não era de todo ruim, porque Luciano era engraçado, de vez em quando, e tinha uma voz macia de ouvir. Mas não falavam de muita coisa. Luciano tentou perguntar como Martín tinha caído, mas ele mentiu dizendo que não lembrava. Na maior parte do tempo, falavam sobre sua saúde e sobre a perna que Luciano estava construindo. Depois do café, Martín dormia mais um pouco, que era o que tinha para fazer.

Em algum ponto do dia, Luciano fazia uma rotina de testes simples com Martín, para verificar sua respiração, raciocínio e movimento. Fazia Martín mexer os braços e o pescoço e o tronco, e avisar se sentisse alguma dor. Martín mentia também, toda vez, negando uma pontada aqui ou um desconforto lá, porque estando completamente à mercê de Luciano por tempo indeterminado, esconder dele pequenas coisas que ele exigia saber era a forma de Martín de manter algum controle sobre si mesmo. Mesmo assim, como se detectasse suas mentiras, Luciano sempre deixava com ele um frasquinho de uma solução para aliviar a dor, para caso, hipoteticamente, ela surgisse, e Martín bebia.

Depois dos testes, Luciano ia trabalhar na perna mecânica, e Martín vez assistia com pouco interesse, vez dormia. 

Várias vezes ao dia, Luciano recebia visitas, que encaravam Martín com curiosidade por meio minuto, faziam as mesmas perguntas,

— Então foi ele o que caiu do céu? E está vivo? — e depois esqueciam sua existência.

Eram, na maior parte, pacientes também, mas nenhum em estado grave sequer semelhante ao de Martín. A maioria só vinha com alguma reclamação de dor, sentava-se na mesa de Luciano, se submetia a testes não muito diferentes dos de Martín. Em alguns casos se deitavam sem roupa para que Luciano abrisse alguma placa no torso ou nos membros, ajustasse algumas coisas enquanto tagarelava sobre a vida, e desse algumas instruções para caso a dor persistisse. Martín viu um senhor com dedos de metal, uma mulher com uma estrutura de metal complexa acoplada ao redor da orelha, uma criança com um dispositivo de hemodiálise com a mesma função do de Martín, mas instalado nos dois braços ao invés de na barriga, aparentemente a versão mais moderna do tratamento segundo Luciano. 

Todos pareciam conhecê-lo bem, o chamavam pelo nome, perguntavam sobre a vida, e recebiam perguntas também, sobre os filhos, as esposas, o trabalho. Alguns pagavam pequenas quantias ao final da sessão, outros lhe presenteavam com coisas como um pano bordado por sua mãe, meia dúzia de ovos da galinha de seu quintal, outros apenas com um obrigado e um pedido de desculpas por não ter mais a oferecer. Mas Luciano nunca se importava, só sorria e continuava a tratar da mesma forma. 

Além de pacientes, vinham também pessoas com caixas de papelão cheias para entregar. Doações, Martín entendeu, vindas das pessoas da própria comunidade. Pedaços de metal, engrenagens descartadas de casa, mesmo papel e carvão e às vezes comida. Todos, doadores e pacientes, tinham um jeito de olhar para Luciano, com admiração e gratidão estampadas no olhar, e vendo como ele tratava a todos, era fácil entender o porquê. Sempre havia um sorriso para oferecer, sua voz era sempre doce e compreensiva enquanto atendia cada um, firme quando necessário mas sempre doce de seu modo. Ele era assim com as pessoas conhecidas de seu bairro, e assim com o completo desconhecido que era Martín. 

Era bom que ele pudesse ver Luciano ser assim com todos, ou poderia interpretar mal a suavidade de um toque ou outro, a maciez de sua voz quando pedia para Martín respirar fundo ou mexer os braços para algum exame. Era assim com todos.

Como na vez que um senhor com barba branca e dedos de metal apareceu na oficina. Luciano lhe deu um abraço amigável e o mandou sentar.

— Como tá o neto? — Luciano perguntou. — Já sarou? 

— Tá ótimo, já não para quieto.

— Que bom. — riu. — Manda um beijo pra ele e pra patroa. E o senhor?

Ele reclamou de um incômodo na mão. Luciano segurou ela entre os dedos, apertou alguns pontos, e ele apertava os lábios num biquinho quando se concentrava, Martín já tinha reparado antes. Enquanto isso, o velho continuou a falar.

— Aliás, vou ver com o pessoal do ferro velho se tem algo pra trazer pra você. Tem coisa faltando? Posso perguntar por outras coisas se precisar.

Luciano sorriu com os dentes, sem tirar os olhos da mão.

— Eu agradeço. Não tem nada faltando, mas está acabando. Gastei bastante esses dias, e ainda tenho que terminar de montar uma perna pro Martín.

Ele disse isso sinalizando para Martín com a cabeça. O senhor se virou para ele então e o encarou com grande interesse, como se Martín não pudesse vê-lo. 

— Então esse é o passarinho que caiu do céu? — ele deu uma risada grave.

— O próprio. — Luciano devolveu o sorriso. — Só da altura que caiu era pra ter virado ovo de novo. Vai ficar aqui um tempo. 

— A gente sempre soube que você era bom, agora milagreiro é novidade.

— Ele me deu um trabalho, viu. Mas vai ficar bem. Ele é teimoso demais pra morrer.

E se virou para Martín, sorriu para ele com uma afeição ácida, uma cumplicidade fora de lugar, e o rosto de Martín esquentou.

O velho trouxe as coisas no dia seguinte, e Luciano continuou a passar a maior parte do dia dedicado a Martín, fosse em sua perna, seus exames, ou em mantê-lo vivo e alimentado. Fora isso, conversavam pouco. Luciano não falava muito sobre si mesmo, e Martín não falava nada. Geralmente, falaria, mas quanto menos Luciano soubesse, melhor. Se já houvesse algum tipo de busca por sua cabeça, não teria dúvida que Luciano o entregaria sem questionar, e já era ruim o suficiente que soubesse seu nome. 

Pelo menos, enquanto trabalhava na perna mecânica, Luciano tagarelava, e isso embora irritante nos primeiros dias tornou-se algo que Martín passou a apreciar por encher o ambiente. O tédio era pior que a dor, então pelo menos quando Luciano falava ele tinha algo em que se concentrar. E pelo menos ele não sentia dor ao mexer o pescoço, porque assim podia tombá-lo para o lado quando estava deitado e observá-lo trabalhando, com os suor escorrendo na testa e grudando seus cabelos escuros na pele, os braços fortes moldando o metal quente, os dedos grossos e cautelosos fazendo movimentos às vezes minúsculos nas engrenagens, a respiração pesada ao final do dia quando o cansaço tomava conta. E sempre que Luciano o pegava encarando, falava alguma coisa sobre como a perna estava indo bem, como seria confortável e bem ajustada e legal, ou algum fato sobre sua montagem. Martín assentia, e deixava ele falar.

Era bom apreciar a vista. Dava algo em que se pensar. Martín aprendeu a rotina e os hábitos de Luciano rápido, mesmo aquelas que nada tinham a ver com ele. Não tendo mais nada para fazer além de observar, também pôde registrar suas manias e maneirismos, e aprender a identificar os tipos diferentes de seu sorriso onipresente.

Também cada vez ficava mais certo para ele que Luciano tratava todos iguais. Então Martín não tinha com o que se preocupar. O que era bom, ou poderia interpretar mal certos zelos. 

Como na noite em que Martín estava cochilando e Luciano foi acordá-lo com mais pressa que de costume, chacoalhando seu braço até que Martín abrisse os olhos.

— Tá muito frio hoje, vem. 

Martín grunhiu, porque para ele a noite estava perfeitamente normal. Estava um pouco encolhido, sim, mas não estava com frio, e preferia dormir. 

— Não está. 

— Está sim. 

— Eu to dormindo. 

— Tá frio demais pra você ficar aqui hoje. A última coisa que você precisa é pegar um resfriado. — disse, numa voz tão firme e quase maternal que Martín se surpreendeu por tempo suficiente para Luciano entender seu silêncio como consentimento e começar a ajudá-lo a levantar.

Talvez por estar cansado, Martín deixou. Só então notou que era a primeira vez que tinha ficado em pé desde que chegara. Sua perna que sobrara estava desacostumada com a sensação, e ele quase caiu ali mesmo, se não fosse por Luciano segurando firme na altura das costelas. Martín se agarrou a ele, com uma mão apertando seu ombro e a outra o braço. Luciano era mais baixo que ele, notou. Mesmo assim, seu apoio era firme e seguro, e se Martín quisesse só desistir e se deixar levar, ele parecia forte o bastante para conseguir. A cada passo manco ele sussurrava algo para encorajá-lo, apesar de parecer mais para si mesmo que para Martín. E seus olhos no chão, concentrados em garantir cada passo seguinte, tinham uma doçura de incerteza nova também.

Levou Martín até o outro cômodo, seu quarto, onde havia montado uma pequena lareira improvisada perto de um colchão no chão. Não estava tão frio para uma lareira, nem de longe, mas deitou Martín no colchão e o cobriu com uma manta, ignorando todos os seus protestos. 

— Eu vou é derreter aqui! — isso também era exagero. 

— O médico aqui sou eu, e deixar você ficar doente é testar a sorte bem além da conta. — insistiu, se sentando na outra ponta do colchão, de frente para a pequena lareira. 

— Que eu saiba, médico-mecânico não tem nada a ver com tratamento de resfriados e essas coisas. — desafiou, só pra ser chato.

— Eu sei mais do que você! — Luciano se virou um pouco ofendido, com os olhos arregalados. — Eu praticamente te ressuscitei e você aí querendo botar tudo a perder. — bufou. — E pra sua informação, eu sei muita coisa. Só porque eu não tenho um consultório-oficina de verdade ou reconhecimento do governo não quer dizer que… que eu não sei o que eu to fazendo.

A última parte da frase saiu meio amolecida, e ele voltou a encarar o fogo. Martín ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, observando seu perfil brilhante e iluminado no breu do quarto, as linhas acentuadas desenhando seus lábios e nariz. Então, disse, quase sussurrando: 

— Onde você aprendeu, então? 

A pergunta pareceu abaixar um pouco sua guarda. Luciano suavizou o olhar, mas não disse nada. Passaram-se longos minutos até que ele decidisse responder:

— Minha mãe. Ela era muito melhor do que eu, aliás. — ele levantou a camisa e virou o corpo para que Martín conseguisse ver na luz uma placa de titânio pequena na altura do coração. — Fez isso aqui quando eu era bebê. Um defeito cardíaco. Era quase certeza que eu ia morrer, mas as mãos dela nem tremiam. Além de algumas trocas de peças por eu crescer, nunca mais deu problema. Ela sabia muita coisa, de tudo. Acho que ela estudou de verdade, mas nunca me contou. 

Martín encarou a placa, até Luciano abaixar de novo. Instintivamente levou a mão para a que tinha nos rins, desde adolescente, que não devia ter sido nem de longe tão grave quanto a de Luciano, mas tinha assustado sua família. Luciano continuou. 

— Ela construiu essa oficina para ajudar as pessoas daqui. É um bairro pobre, sabe? Se alguém aqui quebra o braço ou tem um infarto, eles não têm pra onde ir.

— Tudo tem dono… — Martín comentou, entendendo muito bem a tristeza nas palavras de Luciano, e de repente não tinha mais coragem de questioná-lo.

— Aqui não. Não é oficial e por isso talvez não seja… tão seguro… a gente precisa improvisar muito e trabalhar com muito pouco… mas eles pelo menos vivem. Todo mundo se ajuda, eles doam cada peça útil para cá, me trazem comida toda semana e a gente sobrevive.

— Então por que você me ajudou? 

Luciano fez uma careta de dúvida. 

— Eu nunca te doei nada. — explicou. — Nem sou daqui. E você gastou recursos que não tem pra tentar salvar um caso perdido. Não faz sentido.

Ele fez uma pausa. 

— A gente ajuda todo mundo. 

— Existem exceções inteligentes. Por que você me ajudou? 

Luciano olhou para o lado. Respirou fundo. Bufou. Olhou pro outro lado. Daí olhou para Martín.

— Você caiu do céu. Ou você queria morrer, ou você estava sendo perseguido por alguém. No primeiro caso, alguém tinha que te impedir. No segundo… Quem é perseguido não costuma… conseguir fugir. — voltou a desviar o olhar — Desaparece sem deixar rastros e a gente sabe que não conseguiu. Mas se você conseguiu, deve ter feito algo muito incrível, e seria uma pena deixar acabar assim.

Martín piscou algumas vezes. Não era mentira, ele mesmo pensava assim sobre seu próprio feito. Mas havia algo em sua voz, um rancor surdo, latente e quieto, que parecia colocá-lo todo sob uma nova perspectiva. Mesmo assim, tinha uma doçura única naquilo, que Martín nunca vira em ninguém. Doçura, sim, mas não misturada com tantos sentimentos mais feios num fio de voz rouca que quase não se ouvia. Daí, depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Luciano sorriu um sorriso bem pequeno, e Martín teve certeza que, se pudesse se levantar, pegaria Luciano pela nuca e beijaria sua boca. 

A tragédia era poética. Martín tinha deixado para trás toda sua família quando decidiu ir atrás do maior tesouro do país, porque queria proteger o segredo e porque queria protegê-la. Era uma vida muito perigosa a de ser um dos maiores procurados pela lei, era inevitável que o estrago atingisse todos ao seu redor. Desde que acordara, Martín não tivera dúvidas de que iria embora dali assim que pudesse, e ainda não tinha. Mas apesar de seus esforços para manter quem amava longe, acabaria encontrando um tipo diferente de amor no fim de sua queda. Era poético. E Luciano jamais poderia saber, e ele nunca poderia tentar, então era trágico.

Era um pouco infantil também. Era dependente de Luciano para tudo, devia a ele sua vida, e amá-lo dentre todos no mundo era… bobo, para dizer no mínimo. Infantil, bobo, e lindo.

Lindo, porque de repente Martín não podia pensar em mais nada. De repente o tempo passava rápido demais. De repente as conversas pequenas com Luciano ao longo do dia eram valiosas, e Martín se esforçava para iniciá-las e estendê-las. De repente, até discordar dele era bom, e se questionava de dormir perto da lareira quando fazia frio, era para que Luciano ficasse perto dele para garantir. De repente, olhá-lo trabalhar era mágico. De repente suas bochechas esquentavam e seu coração acelerava e sua pele estremecia e ele se sentia _vivo_.

Mas se estava vivo, era para chegar ao fim da missão pela qual estava disposto a morrer. Tendo em mãos o tesouro que tinha, se seria uma pena que o sonho acabasse com sua morte prematura, também seria uma pena que acabasse por um par de olhos brilhantes. Então voltava a ser trágico.

Então lhe restava olhar Luciano e continuar a fazer parte de sua vida nos pequenos dias que lhe restavam. Sua perna estava quase pronta, e era uma estrutura impressionante, dadas as circunstâncias em que foi feita. Os exames diários também iam ficando mais curtos, mais simples, e Martín continuava mentindo quando podia, um pouco para manter o controle, um pouco porque mentir para Luciano tinha se tornado natural a cada minuto. 

Pelo menos nada poderia impedi-lo de sonhar acordado. Quando Luciano tocava seu pescoço e peito, poderia fingir que ele deixava o toque durar um pouco mais de propósito, mesmo não o fazendo, e mesmo não sendo o caso. Tinha o direito de se consolar com ilusões controladas, como de que Luciano só não o beijava no meio das conversas bobas porque era muito profissional. E podia imaginar também, enquanto Luciano media com uma fita métrica suas pernas para conferir questões da prótese, que um dia poderia se levantar, encontrar Luciano preparando algo no fogão a vapor, e poderia caminhar até ele, abraçá-lo por trás, cheirar seus cabelos e dizer bom dia. E Luciano ia rir, porque ele sempre estava sorrindo, mas seria diferente, seria uma risada carinhosa e quente e só para ele. E Martín arrumaria um trabalho honesto, ajudando as pessoas de alguma maneira, para que quando os pacientes de Luciano perguntassem de sua vida, perguntariam também por ele, e Luciano falaria, feliz, do quanto tinha se apaixonado pelo melhor homem que poderia achar.

Só esperava que Luciano, além de milagreiro, não pudesse também ler seus pensamentos.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa… — Luciano anunciou, entrando na oficina. Martín estava deitado, e abaixou seu livro para olhar para ele.

— Surpresa? 

— Eu arrumei a última peça. — cantarolou, exibindo um objeto pequeno e brilhante nas mãos. — Não estava achando em lugar nenhum. 

Martín sorriu, mais por ver Luciano alegre do que da própria perspectiva de voltar a andar. Assistiu Luciano caminhar até sua mesa e encaixar a pecinha em questão de minutos, como alguém finalizaria um quebra-cabeça. Então, ajudou Martín a se sentar, e foi buscar a prótese. Era uma estrutura comprida, com diferentes tipos de metal reluzindo em talvez três ou quatro cores, parecia pesada. Tinha exatamente o tamanho da original, até na circunferência da coxa e da canela. Luciano se ajoelhou na frente de Martín e o ajudou a vesti-la. Ele não parava de sorrir, um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito. 

— Vou botar você pra dormir só para eu terminar de instalar.

Martín voltou a se deitar, Luciano pegou uma seringa e aplicou a anestesia, depois sentou ao lado de Martín enquanto esperava fazer efeito.

— Daí quando você acordar, vai poder sair andando. — as palavras fizeram o coração de Martín apertar. — Vou precisar te deixar preso por mais alguns dias para acompanhar de perto a adaptação inicial, mas em alguns dias você vai estar livre de mim. — riu baixo, e Martín quis acreditar, porque tinha esse direito, de que havia algo de tristeza em seu olhar. 

Martín já sentia seu corpo começando a amortecer. Sorriu para Luciano sem conseguir esconder todo o afeto que vinha guardando, e alcançou sua mão para entrelaçar na sua.

— Obrigado. Por tudo. — era algo que não tinha dito até então, nem costumava dizer com frequência. Mas Luciano, que não sabia disso, não ficou surpreso, seu rosto parecia apenas de ternura, e foi a última coisa que Martín viu antes de adormecer.

Quando Martín acordou, Luciano ainda estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados e o queixo encostado no peito, cochilando com os óculos de trabalho tortos nos cabelos. A visão era das mais fofas, para dizer o mínimo. O sol de fim de tarde entrava pela janela e o cobria de um brilho jovial. Martín tentou se levantar um pouco para apoiar-se nos cotovelos e ver se o trabalho tinha sido feito. Estava lá, exatamente como esperado, uma perna novinha de metal, igualzinha a outra em forma e volume, com dedos que se mexiam e um pé que dobrava. Testou os movimentos um pouco; era um pouco estranho pois ao invés de músculos maleáveis eles se faziam por encaixes e desencaixes de peças sólidas. Tinha um som diferente, próprio, e embora obedecessem seus comandos, não sentiam dor ou sensação alguma.

— Gostou? — Luciano balbuciou sonolento, ainda com os olhos semicerrados. Martín sorriu. 

— Impressionante. 

— Vamos botar você pra andar um pouco então — ele se espreguiçou longamente, bocejando e esticando os braços para cima e para os lados.

Luciano se levantou preguiçosamente e o ajudou a se sentar, depois a colocar os dois pés no chão. Tinha uma mão firme na altura de sua costela e oferecia o ombro para que Martín jogasse o braço ao redor do pescoço e se apoiasse nele. 

Ficar em pé de novo era estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Não sentir o chão sob um dos pés, ainda mais. O primeiro passo foi estranho, desajeitado e nada natural, e Martín precisou continuar se segurando em Luciano. O peso da perna de metal era desajeitado, embora para uma estrutura daquele tamanho fosse mais leve do que se esperaria. Ainda assim, Martín testou dar algumas voltas pelo quarto pequeno, mancando às vezes, outras não. Então Luciano o soltou, com um sorriso orgulhoso e doce no rosto e Martín continuou por mais uma volta, antes de parar na frente dele. 

— O que achou? — havia uma ponta de insegurança em algum lugar de sua voz. 

— Eu disse, impressionante. — levantou um pouco a perna para enfatizar. 

Luciano não tirou os olhos de seu rosto. Seus lábios contraiam e relaxavam em um sorriso pequeno e sincero, e o sol fazia seus olhos pretos brilharem ainda mais.

— É engraçado… — ele disse, em voz baixa que quase virava um sussurro. — Ter que olhar para cima pra falar com você.

Martín sorriu mais. Queria ajeitar uma mexa do cabelo de Luciano atrás da orelha, queria tocar seu rosto e se acostumar com olhar para baixo também, mas se conteve. Ao invés disso, só disse: 

— Eu gostei. 

Luciano riu. 

— Mas eu não tenho como te pagar. — Martín abaixou os olhos. — Não tenho nada. Ainda.

— Não precisa, imagina. — Luciano se apressou para clarificar.

— Mas eu vou arranjar, e assim que puder eu vou voltar para te recompensar. Eu prometo. 

— Martín, é sério, não precisa, eu ajudo aqui todo mundo que vem, não precisa se preocupar…

— Você gastou muito comigo… — abaixou a voz. — Mas tem algo que eu posso te dar agora. Por enquanto.

Luciano estava prestes a protestar, mas Martín tocou seu cabelo e ele parou. Seus olhos pareciam pesados e ainda mais brilhantes de perto, e depois de semanas sem pensar em outra coisa, Martín o puxou pela nuca e o beijou.

Foi um tanto impulsivo, e talvez ele estivesse tremendo. Luciano ficou parado, e não respondeu até Martín se afastar.

— Se isso é algum tipo de pagamento pra você… — sussurrou. — Eu não quero. 

Martín negou com a cabeça, sentindo seu coração a mil e um frio na barriga antecipando a rejeição. 

— Não é… Eu… Eu queria fazer isso. Faz um tempo. 

Luciano o olhou nos olhos, quieto por um longo momento, embora Martín tivesse quase certeza que ele pudesse ouvir seu coração querendo pular do peito

Mas foi ele quem o beijou, da segunda vez, e foi muito mais fácil. Uma alegria intensa tomou o corpo de Martín, ele abriu a boca e deixou Luciano continuar, passou a língua por seus lábios secos e lindos, o segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos e o puxou para mais perto, determinado a não largar nunca mais. Ajeitou seus corpos até as costas de Luciano encostarem na beirada da mesa, e ele respondeu tombando a cabeça para baixo para Martín beijá-lo mais, por um longo e lindo momento, depois beijar seu rosto e sua mandíbula e seu pescoço de novo e de novo, e voltar para sua boca até que não houvesse mais nada além dela, e de Luciano relaxando sob ele, e suas mãos apertando sua roupa, e o sol se pondo da janela.

Martín acordou em um colchão diferente do seu, no chão de um cômodo menor que a oficina, com o cheiro de café enchendo o ar. Luciano estava em seu ritual matinal mais sagrado, com uma xícara na mão, encostado no balcão da cozinha improvisada vestindo uma camisa larga, e só. Estava lindo, jovial e vivo, e Martín sorria só de olhar. 

Era a terceira manhã seguida que dormia em seu quarto e seu colchão. A primeira foi uma sequência natural da noite, a segunda foi porque novamente estava muito frio, para os padrões de Luciano, mas ele acendeu a fogueira e envolveu Martín em seus braços quentes então ele não tinha do que reclamar. Na terceira, Martín só decidiu que sim, e Luciano o envolveu de novo e a opção de voltar para a oficina parecia inteiramente absurda.

Como num sonho, Martín se levantou, caminhou cada vez com mais naturalidade até Luciano, e o abraçou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Bom dia, bebê.

Luciano riu, quieto, quente.

— Bom dia. Café?

Martín recusou, pois não gostava tanto do sabor, a não ser quando o sentia na boca de Luciano. Por isso, decidiu interromper seu trabalho para beijá-lo direito e sem pressa, razão pela qual ele não protestou, apenas deixou a água quente de lado por um momento e se apoiou no balcão. Só quando Martín começou a se animar um pouco demais com o beijo, descendo as mãos por seu corpo e apertando no dele, que Luciano se afastou o mínimo.

— Já? A essas horas da manhã? — ele não estava _reclamando_ a julgar por seu tom de voz.

— Uhum. — se inclinou para beijar seu ombro, acariciando suas costas. Fechou os olhos para sentir bem o cheiro de Luciano, gravá-lo em cada detalhe e nuance em sua memória. — Não temos tanto tempo, eu quero aproveitar. 

Luciano suspirou, e seu sorriso sumiu. 

— Você não precisa ir, ainda. Ninguém tá te mandando embora, você pode... ficar o quanto quiser. 

Martín queria mais do que tudo naquele momento aceitar a proposta. 

— Não posso… Acredite, eu não posso.

— Por que não? — Luciano perguntou, com aqueles olhinhos tristes que faziam Martín querer largar tudo e dedicar sua vida a deixá-los felizes.

Martín não podia responder, então o beijou de novo, deixando derramar sobre ele toda sua afeição e vontade e dor e desespero e medo e paixão. Assim, pelo menos poderia fazer o tempo parar por alguns segundos. 

Não pretendia soltá-lo, na verdade por ele ficariam assim para sempre, mas gritos vindos do lado de fora fizeram Luciano se afastar alarmado. Vestiu uma calça e sapato correndo, e Martín fez o mesmo. Eram gritos assustados, que foram ficando cada vez mais perto, acompanhados de barulho de motor e tiros, e uma sirene que todos conheciam muito bem.

— É a polícia...

O estômago de Martín afundou.

Puxou Luciano para perto dele de novo, e os sons foram ficando mais altos.

— Eles estão atrás de mim! — confessou. — Se você me entregar vai ficar tudo bem, sou eu que eles querem.

A sugestão saiu sem nem pensar. Há menos de um mês, Martín estava disposto a se jogar para a morte antes de ser pego, mas antes ele era o único a ser prejudicado. 

Luciano o encarou com horror. Tremia, e não conseguia falar.

— Me entrega! Vai ficar tudo bem! Tem que ficar…

Uma explosão abriu a parede do quarto. Martín estava pronto para ser pego, mas Luciano o puxou pelo pulso e correram até a oficina. Tiros voavam sobre suas cabeças.

— Martín Hernández! — um dos homens gritou, do quarto. — Qualquer um que entregar Marin Hernandez, vivo ou morto, com os documentos roubados, receberá uma recompensa fabulosa! 

— Roubo? — Luciano sussurrou com os olhos vidrados e apertando o pulso de Martín até doer. 

— Me entrega logo… Você vai ficar rico, vai ficar tudo bem… — chegava a implorar com sua voz, sentindo lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto sem qualquer controle. — Não vale a pena me proteger agora, por favor, Luci…

A dúvida que passou pelo rosto de Luciano foi suficiente para Martín saber que ele tomaria a decisão sensata. Mas ele não o soltou.

— Dois dias. Eu te tive por dias. E eles vão te matar. E vão me matar tambem. — sussurrou. — Eu não vou perder você assim, não agora, não assim.

— Do que você tá falando? 

Outra explosão. Luciano reagiu rápido e puxou Martín pela porta dos fundos, só a tempo da oficina foi invadida por meia dúzia de homens em uniformes e armados até os dentes. Martín não devia estar correndo, mas Luciano continuava o puxando e indo cada vez mais rápido, por entre as casas e os prédios. Fazia curvas sem sentido e não desacelerava por um minuto. Dava para ouvir as pesadas botas da polícia os alcançando, e seus gritos misturando com das testemunhas. Uma moto passou por perto, e Martín mal registrou Luciano empurrando o motoqueiro no chão e subindo. Puxou Martín para cima, deu meia volta apertou o acelerador até que o pobre coitado estivesse longe na vista.

Fugiram por um dia inteiro. Quando o combustível da moto acabou, correram. Ninguém falava uma palavra. A cada momento em que pensavam ter escapado, o som das sirenes voltava a surgir, e eles seguiam. Não faziam ideia de onde estavam, mas perguntar não era uma opção, então seguiam.

Só puderam parar quando já era quase a manhã seguinte. Estavam tão afastados de qualquer cidade que encontraram uma pequena floresta, dessas que se via nas histórias. Entraram, e caminharam até estarem no que parecia ser fundo suficiente dentro dela para ser seguro. Ouviram as sirenes aparecerem e sumirem, então, por enquanto, estavam seguros. Sentaram na terra, com as costas encostadas em uma árvore grossa, e ficaram em silêncio, retomando o ar.

— Talvez tenha um rio aqui perto. — Luciano quebrou o silêncio depois de mais de hora em silêncio. — Para beber.

Martín assentiu. Pela primeira vez desde que fugiram, pôde olhar o rosto de Luciano, exausto e triste, mas não teve coragem de tocá-lo. 

— Você devia ter me entregado. — sussurrou. — Eu estraguei sua vida agora. 

Luciano desviou o olhar. Engoliu em seco. E disse:

— Não foi você. Eles me matariam de qualquer jeito. — se encolheu, abraçado aos joelhos. — É o que eles fazem. Minha mãe desapareceu assim também, todo mundo sabe.

A dor em sua voz era palpável. Martín cobriu sua mão na sua, entrelaçou seus dedos e puxou ela para seus lábios.

— Nesse caso, obrigado. — beijou os nós de seus dedos, tentando não chorar de novo. — Você salvou a minha vida duas vezes e eu…

Luciano deu um sorriso pequeno, acariciou o rosto de Martín com o polegar, o puxou gentilmente para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, envolveu-o com o braço e beijou sua testa. 

— Eu não ia te perder. — acariciou seus cabelos devagar, e voltou a ficar em silêncio, até que Martín relaxasse e sua respiração acalmasse. — Mas agora vamos ter que fugir para sempre… É tão injusto. Eu queria que houvesse outra maneira…

Martín riu em seu ombro.

— Talvez tenha. Eu estava mais era pensando em vingança.

Luciano se afastou, o encarando com os olhos arregalados e a testa franzida.

— Vingança?

— Uma baita vingança. — se soltou de Luciano para buscar no bolso a razão de tudo aquilo. Tirou os papéis dobrados, escondidos no fundo como se não fossem nada. — Foi isso aqui que eu roubei.

Entregou a Luciano. Ele abriu devagar, e buscou um fio de luz da lua para conseguir ler.

— O que é isso? 

— Um mapa. — Martín sorriu. — para o maior tesouro desse país. O que paga a polícia, o que mantém o estado, o que sustenta as coisas como estão. E eu vou roubá-lo. Isso, meu bebê, é minha vingança. 

— Você ia roubar isso sozinho?

— Eu não estou sozinho, estou?

Luciano riu. Desviou o olhar, depois encarou o papel, encarou Martín, desviou, papel, Martín, riu. 

— Isso é loucura.

— Eu sei.

— E qual é o nosso plano?

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano era só um médico fofo agora vai virar um dos maiores criminosos do país. Motivo: arrumou um namorado. Por isso que é importante ficar longe das más influências.
> 
> Enfim vei ficou gigante essa história então assim custa zero reais deixar um comentário legal se você curtiu né então assim pense bem antes de fechar essa aba sem falar nada rs eu gosto de elogio porra. Pode falar que tá ruim também, eu deixo.


End file.
